


Jellybean

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Peter Hale, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: This time Peter could not contain his laughter even with the death glare coming from the boy."So you are saying I smell like the Easter Bunny threw up all over me?"It was a perfectly good analogy. The boy smelled sweet as sugar and his heart thumped like a rabbit and not to mention, his nose twitched like a bunny. All he was missing was the cotton tail.





	Jellybean

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me today. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Formatting might be off a little.

The knocking disturbed Peter from his book. He was enjoying the relative silence, well as quiet as it could be with his nephew sitting across from him. For a man who spoke little, he made quite a few audible noises when reading and playing on this phone. 

 

 

As the knocking persisted, Peter raised his eyes from his book and finally spoke, "I thought when the teens went to college they would cease coming by?' Wasn't that the natural progression – once you kick the baby birds from the nest, they fly away and don’t come back. 

 

 

Speaking with his eyebrows, Derek replied back. "We are like magnets. They always come back." Derek sighed and went back to his phone. 

 

 

"I can hear you guys in there. Open the door." The voice rung out. Peter already knew it was Stiles at the door. There was no mistaking the jack hammer heartbeat of that pesky human. He is the most tolerable of the McCall rag tags but it was still fun to give the boy a hard time. 

 

 

"We are not buying any girl scout cookies. You can leave." Peter called out which caused a chuckle from Derek. Peter would have to pat himself on the back for that one. 

 

 

Stiles sighed loudly from behind the door. "I am not going away to you open the door asshole." Oh, the boy the was feisty today. 

 

 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. He figured Stiles would tire easy. He could easily drown out the incessant knocking and huffing. Hearing the door slide open, Peter once again looked up from his book and glared towards Derek, "did you not lock the door?' 

 

 

Derek cocked his damn eyebrow and Peter would have to remember to shave it off later when he was sleeping. "Don't need to. I am wolf and can kick anyone's ass if they break into the place." Peter grumbled under his chest -'don't need to' except for keeping pesky children out of the place. 

 

 

"And what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Peter was slightly curious since Stiles seemed more anxious than usual. 

 

 

The boy entered the loft quickly and lost his footing only once. Peter often wondered if Stiles would be just as clumsy if he was a wolf. With the Bambi look firmly painted on his face, he spoke, "do I really smell that bad?" 

 

 

Well, this conversation was going to be interesting but hardly the worry that Stiles was emitting. The teen put his face in his armpit and wasn't offended at his own odor. "I mean do you think I smell okay?" 

 

 

"Did you seriously come all over here to ask about your smell?' Finally, a reaction from his Derek. 

 

 

"It is important big guy. I have to know." Stiles stepped closer to where Peter and Derek were sitting. "I have to make sure I smell good to other werewolves." 

 

 

This comment piqued Peter's interest. The boy wanted to make an impression with other wolfs. Interesting, perhaps he has a thing for wolves. 

 

 

Derek grumbled, "and why is that?" 

 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Fine, okay. There is the wolf..." Stiles cheeks turned an amazing shade of pink. Peter wanted to take a picture. "He's hot and broody. Actually, not that much different from you Derek." Peter had to stifle a laugh. Derek just crossed his arms in annoyance. 

 

 

"Anyway, he just gives me the stink eye, like I am offensive to smell or something." 

 

 

"Maybe he just finds you annoying." Derek said irritatingly. 

 

 

Shuffling on his feet, Stiles huffed his annoyance. "Can you please just smell me and tell me I smell okay to werewolves?" 

 

 

"I am not fucking smelling you. You smell like you always do." Derek now crossed his legs and somehow made himself look like a damn pretzel. 

 

 

"Pretty please Derek." Stiles pouted. It was a cute look on the boy and Peter's mind drifted wondering how the boy would look like in bed begging. 

 

 

Trying to ignore his bulging cock, Peter was relieved when Derek spoke once more. "If I smell you, will you then leave?" 

 

 

"Yes, I promise." Stiles said exuberantly. 

 

 

Peter watched the scene unfold in front of him. Derek placed his book down and took the few steps towards Stiles. The boy instinctively bared his neck to the wolf and Peter instantly loved how submissive he was. Derek inhaled his fragrance and scented him simultaneously. Stiles maybe be human but he was still pack. Many times, the wolves would scent him to ensure he smelled like pack. 

 

 

"Happy?" Derek asked pulling away. Peter noted the slight red abrasion left on Stiles neck and Peter was jealous that is was not him who left the lasting mark. 

 

 

Stiles had his eyes closed during the process and then opened his lids slowly. "Well? And don’t tell me laundry detergent or soap." 

 

 

Derek stood back and looked at Stiles. "Lavender." 

 

 

"What the fuck? Lavender? Like the scent that help babies go to sleep?" Stiles spat out almost angrily. 

 

 

"Yep." Derek nodded. Peter stifled his laughter once more. He had gotten that scent from Stiles before. 

 

 

Running his hand through his brown locks, Stiles huffed. "Anything else?" The boy was trying desperately to be some kind of werewolf catch. It was actually endearing. 

 

 

"Now that you mentioned it, yes, you smell like jellybeans." 

 

 

This time Peter could not contain his laughter even with the death glare coming from the boy. 

 

 

"So you are saying I smell like the Easter Bunny threw up all over me?" 

 

 

It was a perfectly good analogy. The boy smelled sweet as sugar and his heart thumped like a rabbit and not to mention, his nose twitched like a bunny. All he was missing was the cotton tail. 

 

 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty much." 

 

 

"Fucking fantastic. No wonder he gives me the stink eye. He probably thinks the lavender will put him to sleep and doesn't like fruity smells." 

 

 

"It could be worse. "Peter interjected cocking his eyebrow. He thought he would get on the eyebrow train with Derek. 

 

 

Stiles crossed his arms seemingly in disagreement with Peter. "You could smell like dirty feet." 

 

 

"Not helping Peter!" Stiles inhaled and then exhaled. "I need a second opinion. Peter, come smell me." 

 

 

Peter smirked. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to play this. He was intrigued to inhale the boy's odor but he also didn’t want to give in that easily. "I'm good. Thanks." 

 

 

"Come on, please Peter." Yep, Peter decided then and there he could get used to the boy pleading. Begging to cum. 

 

 

"Peter, just do it already so we can get on with the day." Derek grumbled. 

 

 

With a dramatic eyeroll, Peter took his time getting up from this chair. He took the few steps towards Stiles and leaned into the boy's space. As with Derek, Stiles quickly bared his mole covered nape. Peter inhaled and definitely smelled the lavender embedded into his skin. Perhaps the fragrance was linked to making babies calm but it also put his wolf at ease. 

 

 

"Well?" Stiles mumbled while trembling. Peter hadn't even picked up on the touch of lingering arousal coming off the boy at first. He leaned in some more and decided to lick a quick stripe down his elongated neck which elicited a slight gasp from the boy. 

 

 

Yep, Derek was right. It could be Fruit Loops but jellybeans seemed more appropriate. "Sorry to break it to you Jellybean but my dear nephew is correct." 

 

 

"Fuck!" He mumbled under his breath. "You two suck!" Stiles said gruffly and made his way to the door. He stopped abruptly and turned to Peter. "And don't call me Jellybean." 

 

 

Like that was ever going to happen. 

 

 

 

******************************* 

 

 

 

It started to become a weekly occurrence. Jellybean would come over almost weekly begging him and Derek to smell him. It was rather amusing to watch Derek get all irritated with the constant smelling of Stiles. His nephew continued to talk with his eyebrows but yet kept giving into the teen. Peter didn’t have the heart to tell Stiles that it was useless. It didn't matter if he scrubbed himself raw, changed his detergent or bought new clothes (Peter would have to tell the teen he still looked a homeless person but that was for another time). HIs jellybean odor was infused within his pores at this point. Peter wasn't sure when it happened but the boy constantly emits the fragrance of the fruity candy all the time. Somehow going off to college changed his scent. 

 

 

As much as it bothered Stiles, Peter's wolf enjoyed the sweet comforting scent of Stiles. His wolf even growled a few times when he noticed that Derek's scent was becoming more and more embedded with Stiles own sugary odor. As the days progressed he started to fall for the boy. The wolf began to look forward to when Stiles would stop by demanding to be smelled. 

 

 

Peter wasn't surprised when he heard Jellybean's rapid heartbeat at the door one evening. He had just finished eating and was about to get up from the table when the boy had approached. Peter called for him to come in before he even knocked since Derek still hadn't learned his lesson in locking doors which just really encouraged Stiles to keep coming back (and any other wayward teenager as well – if Peter saw McCall's puppy face one more time, he was going to throw a shoe at him). 

 

 

"Nothing is working." Stiles sounded defeated and Peter didn't like that kind of mood coming from Stiles. He was a boy who bounds with energy and sarcasm – not someone who wallows in self-doubt. This so-called wolf he was trying to impress was beginning to piss Peter off. 

 

 

"Perhaps you should stop trying to impress someone. He evidently has no idea what he is missing out on if he is solely judging you on scent alone." Stiles mood picked up and he slightly blushed. 

 

 

Peter turned in his seat to face Stiles straight on. "Come here Jellybean." Peter beckoned the boy by petting his lap. 

 

 

"Don't call me that." Stiles admonished but he didn't appear too offended as he walked towards Peter. He hesitated for a moment before straddling Peter's lap. He thought he would have to coax the boy more but he sat willingly. Peter was becoming harder now with Stiles crotch lined up with his. 

 

 

Peter bracketed Stiles with his hands around his waist and pulled him closer. "I happen to enjoy your fruity aroma very much." Stiles sighed and sunk deeper into Peter's embrace. He plopped his head on Peter's shoulder and Peter inhaled from his luscious neck. This time the arousal was spiking more than usual from the boy and Peter couldn't blame him. He wanted him just as badly. 

 

 

"Thank God you like it. Maybe Stiles will stop bothering me all the time." Derek coughed out. How did Peter not notice his nephew entering the room? "I think he broke my nasal glands with all the sniffing he made me do." 

 

 

"That is not even possible." Stiles replied into Peter's shoulder. 

 

 

Peter heard Derek grab his keys off the table. "Just don't fuck on my leather couch." Derek walked towards the door. "Werewolf biology. Anything is possible." 

 

 

Stiles sat up as the door to the loft closed. "Is he serious or is he playing with me?" 

 

 

Peter chuckled. For a smart boy, Stiles can be naïve. "He's playing with you. I actually think he will miss smelling your neck." Stiles smiled and Peter liked that expression on his face. "What do you say we piss Derek off and fuck on his couch?" 

 

 

Stiles snorted and sighed contentedly. That other stupid wolf making Stiles feel so bad about himself was a jackass but yet Peter was grateful at the same time since it brought him and Stiles closer. "Kay, let's do it." 

 

 

Peter thoroughly fucked Stiles on the couch several times. He then took Peter's huge cock like a champ in his mouth. He already knew the boy had an oral fixation and he wasn't let down when Stiles took him whole and swallowed. The boy was a natural on his knees. He could get used to seeing this part of Stiles. 

 

 

Watching Stiles splayed out on his bed totally debauched was a sight to see. Peter was kicking himself for waiting this long to bring the boy to his bed. And now, he won’t have it any other way. Stiles was like putty and was willing to let Peter have his way with him. He ate him out until Stiles was practically crying and then fucked him twice more. Peter was looking forward to seeing Stiles walk awkwardly for the next few days. 

 

 

As the boy shuffled closer to cuddle more, Peter placed his hand on his back and began to rub circles on his spine. "That was amazing." Stiles said hoarsely. 

 

 

Glancing down at the now relaxed boy, Peter admired his handiwork on his neck. Peter breathed in his scent – now it was not overridden with anxiety. He was pleased with the marks he left on his pale skin but longed to leave more permanent ones in the future. 

 

 

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Jellybean." 

 

 

"Mmm... Guess my lavender scent didn’t put you to sleep." 

 

 

Peter chuckled. "No, just the opposite in fact. I find the aroma very comforting. And before you ask, I really do like your jellybean smell too." In fact, Peter wouldn't mind bathing in Stiles fragrance right now. 

 

 

"So this could be a thing?" 

 

 

"Yes Jellybean. This can totally be a thing." Peter wants to wake up every day to Stiles in his bed. The boy melted into Peter's side once more and Stiles emitted happiness through the air. 

 

 

Closing his eyes, Peter laid contently with the teen attached his side. 

 

 

"Oh, come on, are you guys serious?" Peter's eyes popped open when he heard his nephew from downstairs. "Did you really have to fuck on my couch?" 

 

 

Derek sounded annoyed. Good! "Look on the bright side," Peter shouted back. "At least your couch smells like jellybeans." 

 

 

"Asshole!" 

 

 

Perhaps but Peter couldn’t wait until the whole place reeked of the fruity aroma that was simply Stiles.


End file.
